Sodium chlorate, with a chemical formula of NaClO3 and a molecular weight of 106.44, is normally a white or yellowish equiaxed crystal powder, that has a salty and cool taste. Sodium chlorate is also soluble in water and slightly soluble in ethanol. Sodium chlorate is a strongly oxidant in acidic solutions, and decomposes above 300° C. to release oxygen. Being unstable, sodium chlorate is prone to burning or explosion when mixed or contacted with phosphorus, sulfur and organic matters. Sodium chlorate is also hygroscopic, easily caking and toxic.
Sodium chlorate has a wide range of applications, including chlorine dioxide production in industries, e.g., used as an oxidizing agent, as a dye, etc., to produce sodium chlorite and sodium perchlorate in inorganic industries, to produce medicinal zinc oxide and sodium dimercaptosucinate in the pharmaceutical industry, and to produce zinc oxide in the pigment industry and as herbicide in agriculture. In addition, sodium chlorate is also found in paper making, tanning, mineral processing, extraction of bromine from seawater, ink making, explosive making, etc.
Currently, the most common method to produce sodium chlorate is through an electrolysis process, where the raw material refined brine is electrolyzed in electrolyzer cells to produce a sodium chlorate solution. The electrolytic reaction is given byNaCl+3H2O→NaClO3+3H2 
FIG. 2 is related art showing a conventional electrolysis system 200 for sodium chlorate production. Electrolysis system 300 includes a round (or oval) cell 201, a reactor 202, a product pump transfer 203, a buffer tank 204, a circulation pump 205, a refined brine feed pipe 206, a hydrogen discharge pipe 207, an explosive clad plate 208, a first chlorate feed header 209, and a second chlorate feed header 210. In conventional electrolysis systems, such as electrolysis system 200, for sodium chlorate production, the cells are arranged symmetrically in two rows, and the electrolyte is distributed from the reactor to the bottom of the two rows of the cells via feed headers. The electrolyte is subsequently fed to each cell via branches that are connected to the feed headers in parallel. As a result, the amount of electrolyte fed to each cell differs and the recirculation is poor. The more cells each feed header feeds, the poorer the recirculation and the lower electrolytic efficiency. This situation is limiting the number of cells in each group and restricting the increase in production capacity.
Thus, an alternative system may be beneficial.